1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nozzles and methods for adjusting a nozzle and, more particularly, to adjustable nozzles for directing a solid-stream of fluid and methods for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to adequately extinguish fires, nozzles must be capable of adjusting the water stream pattern quickly and efficiently to respond to particular circumstances. Generally, fire hoses may be equipped with nozzles that produce solid stream, fog stream, or broken stream water patterns. A solid stream produces a compact stream with little shower or spray, such that the stream is able to achieve greater penetration and reach than would other stream types. Nozzles used to produce solid-streams are generally designed so that the nozzle tapers to an aperture or opening at the nozzle outlet. In addition, solid-stream nozzles usually have a smoothbore cylindrical shape to achieve the desired circular cross-sectional shape and reach of the stream. The stream can be adjusted by increasing or decreasing the velocity of the incoming water flow and/or the diameter of the nozzle outlet.
A fog stream is composed of fine water droplets in either a shower or spray, and the pattern is generally adjustable. The fog stream has less velocity, reach, and penetration than that of the solid stream, but achieves better exposure of the maximum surface area of water for heat absorption. Fog-stream nozzles may be adjusted from either a straight stream (not solid stream) to a wide angle using either a manual or automatic nozzle. For example, a manually adjustable fog-stream nozzle may use a selector ring that allows the user to rotate the ring to adjust the flow rate of the incoming water to the nozzle. Automatically adjustable fog-stream nozzles allow the user to vary the flow rate using a flow-restricting valve, while at the same time maintaining a constant nozzle pressure.
Broken streams are usually used in confined spaces and take their form upon exiting the nozzle. Broken streams are broken into coarsely divided drops, which achieve more heat absorption per gallon than a solid stream and have better reach and penetration than a fog stream. Various types of control valves, such as ball, slide, or rotary control, allow a user to adjust the water flow out of the nozzle.
Currently, to adjust a solid-stream nozzle, a firefighter or other user needs to attach or remove tapered sections at the end of a smoothbore nozzle in order to decrease or increase, respectively, the diameter of the nozzle outlet and, thus, the water flow through the nozzle. The current method is cumbersome since the water must first be interrupted before making any adjustments, and the sections must be screwed into one another such that multiple parts are required. However, being able to quickly adjust the flow depending on the circumstances is advantageous, such as when extinguishing fires.
Consequently, there is a need for one-piece nozzles and methods of using the same capable of producing a solid stream and being easily adjustable. More specifically, the nozzles and methods should allow for either manual or automatic adjustment of a solid stream.